Forum:Battle On a Blimp
New guy with a small Idea for a new area. I recognised that there is a monster called the Jhen Mohran of which you fight from a sand bound boat like vehicle. But then I had a thought. I was considering a similar area that was in the air to take place on an airborne craft verses a giant flying Wyvren. The area would act like the aforementioned boat battle against Jhen Mohran, but it would simply be re-skinned as if you were fighting from a blimp or air craft of some kind. Cannons here and there, the odd opportunity the hack at the Wyvern as it gets close, etc. I'd like to know what everyone thinks. Essentially, the Idea comes from the Battle with Jhen Mohran, so It's not too out there. Thanks in advance. Errim the Disco Legend 14:56, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I saw someone on DeviantArt with an idea like that. It would be most awesome. 14:06, December 6, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt It's good to know I'm not the only one who has the idea. It makes me feel more sane and realistic. Adding to this idea, you could see the return of Yamatsukami! What better Elder to show up in a battle that takes place in the air? Errim the Disco Legend 14:56, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I haven't fought a Yamatsukami firsthand, but I've seen it on this wiki. That would be kinda cool, but it would have to be a huge one. It kinda stinks that the other MH games have multiple "fortress fight" monsters, while Tri only has one. I think there should be multiple monsters for each of those types of fights (fortress, Dragonship, Airship, etc.) 16:10, December 6, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt I gotta say this...The final monster in MHP3 you fight in a ballon. I own the game you can get it from the link provided below. I havnt beat the final beast yet. Cuz im not to him but he is always flying and never is on ground according to vids Ive watched and other resources. Lycanis 22:07, December 6, 2010 (UTC) http://www.pspisoz.com/modules.php?name=Downloads&d_op=viewdownload&cid=66&orderby=dateD its never on the ground yes,but you dont fight in an air balloon or ship,it stays NEAR the ground low enough to attack-Ifrit 23:00, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I think this is a really quite good idea. But in my opinion i think it should be more like an airship like in final fantasy 1. of course you cant walk on air so the ship would have to be larger then the ship for jhen moran. It would still have the same idea of shooting with ballistas and climbing on the monsters back. i think it would be cool to fight a enormous Rathalos trying to attack your ship. But what happens if you fall of the monsters back? *splat* Maybe you have a rope attached to you so you don't fall like when you battle Jhen. I really think this is a good idea. Maybe after some time, it could be battled on land like Jhen. A giant Elder Dragon or a Wyvern??? I think I'll draw something like that. Sincerely-KaiserLos 05:58, January 29, 2011 (UTC)